In the Rain
by Sempiternal Sagacity
Summary: What if Runo left the brawlers?It's my first story so...............................read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Well...........this is my first story which i've written with the help of my frnd,so go easy ppl.........if u like it then yah!i have a wunnerful brain.......if not,BLAME my friend!!!the WHOLE,ENTIRE idea was hers!!!!!!!!**

**nah kiddin.............just read the story and oh yeah-**

**Disclaimer-i do not own Bakugan,but if i DID,runo wouldn't be just left on earth....NEVER!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"What's takin her so long?"It was obvious from Dan's voice that he was _very very _frustrated.

"Aww relax, she will be here soon."Julie seemed very busy filing her nails.

"Well,she's an hour late!She should have been here ages ago."

"Oh give it a rest!"Ace couldn't stand Dan in normal conditions itself and during one of his Drama Queen(King)acts,he was _quite unbearable._According to Ace,this meeting was a huge nuisance.

"Mira,could you just go find her?Marucho asks in a weak attempt to change the subject. He knew how Ace would react if Dan kept up his frustrated act.

As Mira was about to get up,they hear the door bell."She saves my labour by her own approach"Mira laughs.

"Oh finally!Where the HECK have you been?Dan asks,rather shouts as Runo enters the room.

"Yeah,Dear Danny was _very_ worried about you."Shun smirks from behind the couch where he was standing.

"Basketball practice"replies Runo,plonking herself on a bean bag. She seemed quite nonchalant that Dan had been referred to _Danny _by someone other than Julie_._She also totally ignored the fact that Baron was holding Julie's juice carton while she sipped from it.

"You forgot about the meeting"Dan fumes."and _Danny_"Ace adds from beside him. Dan feels himself go slightly pink.

"No i didn't.I just decided to come after practice. We have a HUGE game coming up next week and...."

"So you ignored the Brawler's meeting?The most IMPORTANT thing?asks Dan,cutting her off. He could feel himself turn red and it was _not_ because of embarassment.

"Ever occured to you that it might not be the most important thing to me?"Runo couldn't believe he was soooo insensible.

"If so,then WHY ARE YOU HERE?"Dan fires the final sentence.

"Well,maybe it's time i left....................Permanently."

* * *

**Love it?Hate it?Review ppl(pretty pls,with a cherry on top aaaaaaaaaaand chocolate fudge sauce....mmmmmmmm!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**yep! here's the next chappie!my first chapter had a few missin words........well i tried editing it but i guess fate didn't want me to.**

**yes,the first chapter was small......sorry i can't write ................................onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And i also wanted to thank A-Million-Words for the story "I Spy".thanks a lot!this chapter's 4 you!**

Previously……..

_"If so, then WHY ARE YOU HERE? "Dan fires the final sentence._

_"Well, maybe it's time i left....................Permanently." _

* * *

Silence.

"Fine, then" Dan huffs and stomps up the stairs to his room and they hear the door slam. Runo sighs.

"You didn't exactly mean that, right?" Marucho asks, worry evident on his face.

"As a matter of fact,i DID mean that."Runo looks at her fellow brawlers who stare back at her, shocked.

"WHAT? noooooooo" Julie-in-Hyper-Mode lets the file fall from her fingers.

"She's actually worried. "laughs Baron.

"Stop it Baron .It's not a joke "Mira commands him. He shuts his mouth. "Runo……………………you meant it?"

"Mira…………..you guys……..I'm not able to cope with meetings, brawls AND my Bball practices. "Runo takes a deep breath. "and I have them a lot!.........I can't give up my favourite sport……..so I guess it's this then."

"But Runo,wat about………….."Mira seemed hesistant"Dan?" she whispers.

"I always do things his way for him .But no,not this one decision is gonna be mine,not his."Runo had thought his through.

No one says anything as she picks up her backpack from the floor where she'd left it.

"Well,I'll see you guys around,I guess."With this,she leaves the room and they hear the door click shut as she leaves.

* * *

DAN'S ROOM

"God! What is with her??How can she even imagine about leaving?"Dan was _still_ furious.

"Dan,you really blew it downstairs."Drago comments."She can do what she don't control her life!"

"But,c'mon!She treated the meeting like……like….oh! FORGET IT_!After basketball practice_"he mimicks Runo."Hmmmph!"

Both remain quiet and then Dan stands up.

"I wonder what's going on downstairs"Dan mumbles as he opens the door and walks towards the stairs with Drago on his shoulder.

"_This one decision is gonna be mine,not his_." Runo's voice floats up the stairs.

"What's going on?"asks Drago.

"_Well,I'll see you guys around,I guess."_

"I think she's leaving Dan" Drago says seeming quite worried.

"Well,let her" Dan walks back towards his room and closes the door silently."Like you said,I don't control her life."

As Dan stares out of the window,Drago asks"Is she doing the right thing?Should you have stopped her?"

"Well"Dan murmurs"I dunno bout her,but I know I should not stop her" Even after saying that confidently,Dan couldn't help but feel weird at the sight of Runo walking away,her coat and hair swaying in the wind.

* * *

**sooooooooooooooooooo how was it??nice?great?awesum?bad :(? well let me know by reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Alright ppl!Third chapter!I'm soooooooo proud of myself.

**I wanna thank all those who reviewed!!!pls enjoy this chap.**

**I might have mentioned b4 that 1 of muh frndz was supportin me wid this ,thank you Aishwarya!This chapter's 4 u!**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand u ppl no............I don't own Bakugan else...........................**

**

* * *

**

"I cannot believe this………………….."Julie whispers. The others silently agree with her.

"I think we should go after her."Ace says getting off the couch.

"No,she won't listen"Alice voice was sober. It was almost as if she knew it was gonna happen."I wonder what Dan's gonna say?"

Before anyone could reply,Dan strides into the room on his way to the kitchen for pudding(he takes after his father)when he notices his friends.

"What?"he asks.

"She left ,Dan" Marucho whispers.

"So?Let her can do what she wants."Dan says raising his voice. As he goes,he pokes his head back in and says"We're her friends, she can't survive without us(**OK,over-dramatic……………well I want some you like it is NOT enough 4 ,im in the mood 4 it**.).She'll be back." He walks back into the kitchen and thinks as he rummages for pudding."Atleast I hope so."

(**I know I messed up that last line………but nothing else was striking my head**.)

**Back in the living room**

"Well,I'd better get going."Julie says stuffing her file into her purse."Mrs. misaki expects me to do the shift."She didn't seem her own peppy self. Well who would considering what had gone on…………………..

"Talk to Runo,will ya?"Mira asks her.

Julie nods at Mira and with a quick wave leaves.

"Oh no!!!!!It's late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Granfather must be worried!"Alice screams(**Yes,it doesn't quite sound like her,but it's MY story!**)"I have to leave! Bye! " With that she takes out Masquerade's card(u no the transporting 1)and disappears.

"Well guys?We have to walk to my place so……………."Marucho trails.

" Yeah,let's go. C'mon Baron, Ace. You coming, Shun?"Mira asks.

"Nah!I'll stay here for the night. I'll see you guys later."Shun replies.

**Dan's Room**

"OK. Why are you lying down with lights off?Its' only 8"00. Don't you have to watch that silly,human cartoon thing on T.V?"Drago was having quite a shocker. Dan didn't just lie on bed doing nothing.

"Nah let me be."Dan turns in the bed,his back now facing Drago."You can go watch T.V"

"Alright then."Drago hastens to make his way out. He was half-expecting Dan to break into"live ur great its happiness" Stuff. He seemed so morose compared to his usual dumb attitude. Making sure that Drago had left,Dan sighs."Wat is wrong with me?" He wonders.

"Tired?"asks a voice. He turns to see Shun resting against the doorway."I'm staying here for the night if you don't mind."

"Nah!No probs. and yeah sorta tired."He tries to sound cheery but ends up with a twisted,pitchy voice.(**blah!i lost my senses. Again!)**

**"**I know you're worried Dan…….."Shun starts but Dan cuts him off."No.i'm not!I'm just wondering bout………………..Dinner!yeah dinner.I'm quite hungry….."Dan fibs as he pats his stomach.

"Dan,c' mon. You think _I _wont realize you're lying?"Shun says(**I wanted to put up that left-eye blinking thing(ben 10 alien force)but I didn't.I dunno y**.)

"It's just not like her to walk away"Dan spills"I wonder what's gonna happen next.i'll be hard without her screamin' at me."

"You didn't have a problem in New Vestroia when she wasn't there."Shun asks even though he knew the answer.

"That's because I knew she was there…I mean here…all the time. Always there for me… Now with all this Drama that happened today,I just dunno."Dan seemed relieved he'd spoken up to someone.

"Relax,it'll all work out."Shun smiles at Dan. He smiles back."Fingers crossed."

* * *

**Now...............................howas it????pls tell me how this chapter's come out byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ppl,press the button!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, Kyra's definitely a plus point on the team." Runo said out loud. "But what about Jessica? I can't think right now!" She screamed in frustration.

It was irritating when nothing, absolutely nothing, works out on a long, dragging day. Practice had been tiring and there was an extreme lack in enthusiasm. The teachers had been in a very foul mood; and the flavoured topping to this _very_'brilliant' day was the revelation at Dan's place. The shocked faces of her teammates, her best friend………….. Dan.

'ARGHHHH!' she thought. 'Stop it. It was your decision. Don't feel bad 'bout it!' Runo jumped when the she heard the restaurants doorbell. After having being snapped out of her trance, Runo turned around to see who was there.

"Hey Jules." she smiled at the pink-clad girl, even though she felt rotten about what had happened earlier.

"Hi!" Julie replied "So………………… What were you doing?"

"Me? Nothing much. Just...Basketball. So, I heard you guys have some new cheers?"

"Uhuh!" Julie nodded vigorously. "Yep. We practiced….HARD. We were watching you guys. You know when you guys were playing. You play great, Runo." She smiled. "The BEST captain. But…………I really feel you shouldn't have left us."

"I don't wanna talk about that…" Runo pushed back her chair and stood up straight." I've decided Julie. But that doesn't mean I won't talk to you guys……..We're friends and you're my bestest buddy," (**HAD to make it a leeeetle Awie-type**) her lips twitched into a smile. "There's no mountain between us!"

"Thanks. Imagine _you_ not screaming at _me_." Julie giggled in her always-irritating-any-person giggle. (**What did I just write?**) As she ran towards Runo and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

NEXT MORNING…………….

Julie was working behind the counter when Runo came from the kitchen and stood behind her. Runo watched Julie fiddle with a strand of loose hair and fidget around.

"Oooooooooooooooooookay….. What's up with you? "

"SO!" Julie screamed as she moved back suddenly and bumped into Runo. She smiled. '_There is no way Runo would ever NOT scream for silly reasons_.'

"My bad….." She apologized, as she turned around to face Runo. She threw in one of her fake, high-pitch, giggles that usually drove Runo crazy. "_Aaaaaaaaand….._"

"It's fine. No probs...I mean, _c'mon_... mistakes happen right?" Runo said, with a fake smile, which seemed _very, very_ forced.

"**WHAT**?" Julie screamed. "Mistakes happen?" She let out a whine. "Oh Runo, Runo, Runo….What has happened to you? Mistakes happen? Oh, my poor friend……." She sobbed as she came forward and gripped Runo's shoulders tight. "_Why_? What's wrong? You're being so sweet to me? It's as if you want somethi-" Julie jolted back as realization dawned on her.

"You want me to cover your shift right? Practice huh?" She said spitefully. "Should have known. LIKE, face it! YOU being lovelyyyy towards me is just not right!" She turned away and huffed. "Hmmph. Well let's see….. I'm not gonna help you…that's right, HA! Let's see watcha you'll do!" She faced Runo again and laced her hands on her hips.

"You say it like I'm a bad person…." Runo looked down. "I thought you were my best friend. I thought you'd help me…ya know, help cover up?" Her voice broke as she started sobbing. "But you…..you actually, _you actually……_I dunno what to say….." She started crying for real and covered her eyes with her hands.

Julie melted as she whatched Runo sob. It was un-natural to see Runo cry. She walked forward and huged her. "I'm sorry. I guess that was very mean of me? You CAN be nice to me. Sorry for doubting. DUH!, I'll take over…." She buried her head in Runo's hair.

"S-so, it's fine?"Runo asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine."Julie giggled.

"Fine…….." Runo muttered. '_And I hope tricking you is fine too.'_She added in her mind, she smiled slyly.

"Well, I gotta go" Runo said as she rushed to pick up her bag and swing it over her shoulder. '_You realize that I was faking and that's it. Good bye, awesome trick.'_She noticed that her sneakers were untied and bent down to tie them. As she bent, her bag slipped off her shoulders and her stuff fall out.

"Sheesh." She muttered as she gathered back her belongings. She is fully indulged in swearing at her bag and does not hear a faint "Hi" above her. The person greeted her again, a little louder this time and Runo looked up to see Mira. Shun and Marucho were right behind her.

"Hey!" She greeted back. She was happy to see them. That meant they weren't mad at her.

"Oh…….practice right?"Mira asked.

"Yeah," Runo said. "Hey, how 'bout you guys come along?"

"I'd like that!" Marucho said as Mira nodded.

They rushed out, but Shun stayed glued to the floor, not literally, of course.

"I'll stay here." Shun said to anyone who wanted to hear.

"Yeah, whatever….." The trio left the place.

Shun turned to Julie. "So?" He asked her.

"She's pretty sure 'bout this." She remarked.

"Dan's kinda sad. Well, actually I dunno what he feels but………….."Shun shrugged as if it's impossible to interpret Dan.**(Actually, maybe true…… when it comes to some stuff.)**

"Duh! He _misses_her!" Julie said stating the obvious. "I mean, she's his- _WHY THE HECK ARE YOU LAUGHING?"_**(Shun's laughing……*gasp*!)**

"Just thinking," Shun smiled "They just keep denying it all the time!"

"Yeah."Julie smiled wistfully "I can't believe they're mad at each other!"

"Hmmmmm. Well, I'd better be off. I Needa get Dan up and going"

Runo wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead as she walked towards Mira and Marucho. "So?" she asked "How was it?"

Mira smiled "Great. Right?" she nudged Marucho.

"Oh...uh yeah. You were umm…..good. Yeah…….."

Runo and Mira laughed. "Well." Runo said "It didn't exactly strike you that it was a girls-_only_team, huh?" They started walking away. Marucho followed mumbling something about "Previous warning."

He wasn't quite sure how to join in the conversation. Knowing Mira and Runo, their talk was definitely NOT about make-up but….. "You guys, I'm gonna go home" he said suddenly. Both girls stopped.

"I guess I'd better go too." Mira looked at Runo.

"Hmm. Well I'll see you guys later." Runo said as she turned to walk.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something!" Mira called out.

"Yeah?" Runo looked over her shoulder.

"I want you to know that we, that is the team, appreciate your decision. We all know that it was for the best." Mira looked at Marucho. "Right?" She was clearly irritated by the lack of support from this kid.

"Yep Mira" Runo said as she looked down. She knew that even Mira was thinking the same thing. _One_ person in the team did not appreciate this at _all._Runo shook the feeling off. '_This is his own fault'_She thought as she waved good-bye to the two and walked towards her home. '_He's being selfish. I need to be able to do stuff that I like. This is his loss.'_She smiled, then frowned. _'But how long is this gonna last?'_

Shun returned to Dan's house and was welcomed by the blaring sound of the T.V. He walked into the living room to see Dan jumping all over the place.

"Hah! ToMmMmM! You'll never catch Jerry!"

"Tom and Jerry?" Shun scowled at his so-called best friend. "What's your age? Seven?"

"Everyone watches it." Dan gave Shun a 'Duh!' look and settled into the couch.

"Done with breakfast?"

"Uh, what? Oh yeah, breakfast! Yeah, I had it." Dan didn't spare a glance at Shun. "At least I _think_ so."

Shun shook his head at him, and left the room. Dan suddenly jumped up and started flinging the cushions off the couch. He rummaged between the seats with both his hands and pulled out a half-eaten piece of chocolate. "OHHHHHHH!" he exclaimed. "So _that's_ where the chocolate went! It's been open for only two weeks…… I'm sure it's still good. YUUUUUUMMMMMM!"

He fell back onto the couch and sighed. "OH!" he straightened up. "WOAHHHHH!" he darted forward and sat down cross-legged in front of the T.V. He was fully indulged in seeing the cartoon when the power went off. "Oh……..C'MON!" he screamed." But…but, Tom was gonna catch Jerry………"

"It's a power failure. No point in staying around here so, let's go out." Shun walked back in and motioned towards the door.

"I guess." Dan said as she shrugged into his jacket. "But you know what?" He looked at Shun. "We never have power failures." He opened the door and walked out. "This is so weird." Dan's voice faded as he stepped out into the street."It doesn't happen often!" He shouted from the street. A passer-by looked at Dan as if he's crazy.

"Well. I don't think you have Shun _often_ at your place." Shun chuckled, as he snapped the main power switch on.


End file.
